A Fragmented Tale
by HyperFragmented
Summary: Kairi knew nothing of her past, until recently. Her dreams turn to nightmares and she beings to learn more of her origins, with help from Sora and Riku she leaves Destiny, searching for something she does not know, nor does she have any memory of. SK.


Hey, first chapter up, I did my best, so read away 

A Fragmented Tale-Chapter 1, Forgotten.

Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, that would be the lucky people at square.

_She was happy. The woman in front of her was smiling, her long dress spilled out onto the cobbled, stone floor of the courtyard, the black and purple material flowing gently in the mid-summer breeze. The sky was a hazy red, cloudless and streaked with yellow hues as the sun set behind the walls of the growing city. A fountain threw clear bursts of water into the air, as tainted pink petals from the surrounding Sakura trees settled on the surface of the ground and pond.  
  
A girl of about 5 rushed forward, her cherry red hair falling in front of amethyst eyes as she leapt up into her mothers' arms, tightly embracing the elegant woman.  
  
A tall man stepped out of the building behind them; silver hair obscured his eyes and face as he held back in the shadows, he gazed out at the mother and child together, moving slowly round one of pillars, his face downcast to the ground.  
  
The sky began to grow darker, the reds fading to a deep purple, smothering the sunset with dark cloud...  
  
A smirk was firmly set on his face as he mumbled something incoherent.  
  
The woman placed the child back on the ground, and slowly rose from the bench. Still clutching her mothers' hand, the small girl turned her head to the sky in amazement, red locks spilling over her shoulders as she turned wide eyes upwards.  
  
Stars began to shoot across the darkened sky, falling from the heavens and disappearing behind the clouds that were slowly parting.  
  
The woman pulled her gaze away from the sky and turned her violet eyes to the regally dressed man at the entrance to the building, regarding the scene from a distance. She pulled her hand from the childs grasp, and walked towards him. His smirk turned into a wicked smile as his eyes glinted yellow in the darkness, stars still falling through the sky.  
  
A metre away from the girl a dark pool began to grow on the floor, black mist rising from it. She turned and gasped, hands flying to her mouth as the puddle moved, something stirring inside of it. She began to back away, stumbling clumsily over her own feet as it rose, the shadow like creature crawling out of the ground, its body writhing in the smoke. Its eyes mirrored the mans, yellow and cruel in the dark. Another black hollow began to form in the ground, followed by another as the same creatures continued to rise from them...  
  
The girl cried out as she fell, catching the attention of the woman who turned with wild eyes and flew towards her child...  
  
"Stop!" The words echoed, the deep voice bouncing off the walls of the courtyard. The woman froze in her steps, a look of horror fixed on her face as she stopped against her will.  
  
The man smiled as the shadows gathered around the girl...His laugh thundered in her mind, the last sound she heard before..._

  
  
She lunged up in bed, red hair clinging to her neck and face with sweat. Her eyes were wide and shocked as she came to terms with her surroundings. "No...Not again...Not again..." She muttered under her breath. Her knees were tucked under chin as she buried her head in her arms, hot tears rolling down her cheeks.  
She pulled her face up, her sobs subsiding as she pulled back her bed covers and sliding her shoes on.  
  
Destiny Islands was quiet, even more so than it was in the day. Only the waves crashing against the beach could be heard, the rest was silent as dark cloaked the night sky.  
  
She reached her destination and pulled herself up onto the branch of the paopu tree, keeping her balance amazingly well. The sea looked purple in the moonlight, the only light shimmering across the water. Her thoughts drifted back to her dream, her memory. She had no knowing of her past, all she remembered was Destiny, where she had arrived when she was younger, but no one knew how or why. Her dreams had become nightmares only recently, the same garden, the same woman, the same man, even the creatures....The same end.... And only one other knew... 


End file.
